Suppose a parallelogram has base length $3 \text{ in}$ and height $2 \text{ in}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Answer: ${b = 3\text{ in}}$ ${h = 2\text{ in}}$ $6$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 3 \times 2 = 6$